


grasp

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Felching, HPKinkuary2021, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: Teddy has wanted Harry forever. Of course he wants to be good for him.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 38
Kudos: 128
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	grasp

**Author's Note:**

> I am, apparently, very dedicated to the smut this year and decided to ignore the fact I've got two fest fics to write. But how was I meant not to do Kinkuary alongside my year of the threesome? It'd be rude. Plus, at this point, I was risking forgetting how to write two-people smut and we can't have that.
> 
> Thank you to [M0stlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/works) for the impossible to resist, absolutely delicious [prompt list](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/post/641664277734916096/hp-kinkuary-2021-is-here#notes) and thank you to [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com) for being a fabulous beta!

The whole thing was fucked up as it was. It was fucked up on so many levels Teddy didn’t have enough fingers on his hands to count how fucked up it was. Mostly, it could be distilled down to: Harry was his godfather (problematic), Harry had been his teacher at Hogwarts (again, rather problematic), Teddy had had the horn for Harry since he knew what that felt like (extremely problematic) and Teddy had actually attempted to date Harry’s seventeen year old son because James looked so much like Harry and Teddy was so desperate that he convinced himself he just needed to get it out of his system (let’s not even comment on this one). So, the whole thing was fucked up.

It was problematic before it became a thing, it was problematic before it became routine and it was problematic way before it got right down kinky.

Harry, Teddy had discovered in the past few months, was filthy. Harry had a mouth on him you wouldn’t expect from, well, _him. Him in his professor robes, him posing with Hermione and Ron for the front page of the Prophet, another shiny medal attached to his chest, him kissing babies’ heads and shaking people’s hands and smiling like The Saviour ought to. Him introducing Teddy to people casually, “This is my godson, Edward Lupin,” as if his come isn’t leaking out of Teddy as he does._

Teddy often wondered who else knew just how filthy Harry Potter was in bed.

Harry loved mess. Harry would grab Teddy’s face hard, his middle finger and thumb working on his cheeks until Teddy had no choice but to open his mouth wide, then Harry would spit in it. Harry would tie Teddy’s hands to the headboard and make him come all over himself again and again until he was sore and oversensitive and he would lick the tacky mess off Teddy’s stomach and chest with broad strokes of his tongue. Harry would spread Teddy open shamelessly after coming in his arse and make him plead and beg and cry and then he would eat his own come right out of Teddy.

In more ways than one, Teddy was but a rag doll in Harry’s hands. It was clear from the get-go what Harry’s _thing_ was: the spit, the drool, _the come_ and Teddy was no virgin by the time he broke through Harry’s many many barriers and finally found himself in his godfather’s bed, but he didn’t exactly have a thing — or, more to the point, he didn’t know he had a thing. All he wanted was to please Harry. To make Harry happy.

_Teddy had wanted Harry forever. Of course he wanted to be good for him._

Teddy had been wanking to thoughts of Harry since he knew how to. Assuming that was the reason he so desperately wanted to please Harry was the logical thing to do. It didn’t take too long for both of them to realise the whole thing was a little more than that.

The first tell had been the time Teddy came untouched for the first time ever, as Harry pushed a thick dildo into him and told him _how good he was_. He’d heard many versions “that’s good” before. But this was Harry telling him _he_ was good, and that made all the difference.

Harry wouldn’t tell Teddy this until much later but he’d watched Teddy come that one evening, green eyes wide open, and it had clicked. Harry had made it his mission to test how deep Teddy’s need for praise goes right there and then.

 _That was months ago_ and Teddy is still surprised he didn’t realise it sooner. How much he needed Harry’s words to spur him on. 

Like right now, while he’s on his knees with his arms tightly tied behind his back by an impressive wandless Incarcerous and Harry’s cock plunging into his mouth again and again.

_“Fuck, Teddy, your mouth.”_

Teddy can only moan in response. Harry hits the back of his throat in a relentless rhythm and Teddy feels the drool drip from the corner of his mouth.

_“God, look at that.”_

The thing that really gets Teddy going is so much more than Harry’s words that he’s afraid he’d say more than he should if he ever tries to explain it. It’s the fact that Harry’s words come with _that look._ As Teddy turns his eyes up towards Harry, his godfather is looking down at him with something that can only be described as adoration. Raw, undistilled, sinful adoration. 

_“I need to fuck you.”_

The ribbon binding his arms falls and Harry arranges Teddy on his back like he always does — Teddy has no say in this. _He loves it._

It’s when Harry fucks him that Harry starts babbling, and that, _that_ is Teddy’s favourite part. Harry casts a lube spell but spits right on Teddy’s arsehole before he slides in. 

_“Look at you, Teddy. You’re so good, aren’t you? So good for me. So wet for me.”_

Teddy is gone after that. The closer Harry gets, the more he babbles. The more he babbles, the closer Teddy gets. A formula clearer and simpler than most First Year potions. 

_“You’re so tight, sweetheart, so tight. So good.”_

He’s so far under, he thinks he may cry.

_“Fuck, you’re perfect. Look at you taking it. Look at how well you take my cock.”_

Teddy realises the desperate high pitched noise came from his own mouth once Harry strokes his side and tells him _“it’s okay, sweetheart, you can take it, I know you can—“_ he practically chokes out a moan, and then, _“you’re so fucking good, Teddy.”_

And Teddy doesn’t really remember coming, or being cleaned and tucked into bed. All he has is a vague memory of being told _“You’re incredible, Teddy”_ right before sleep claims him. And maybe it’s all a bit fucked up, but Teddy knows that’s part of what makes it so good. 

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
